


Ocean-Flavored Candy

by DekaPants (dekarrin)



Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [4]
Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, unspecified genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/DekaPants
Summary: Many years after the events of the comic, Feferi finds you wandering on a beach, troubled by the problems of the world, and takes you to her hive and helps you to relax via talking and casual sex.Generated with AI Dungeon 2's Dragon model with ocassional adding of new information and editing of generated content to add more extensive passages, and with some manual clean up done afterward to improve readability.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Reader
Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ocean-Flavored Candy

**Author's Note:**

> sex that is sweet and not violent anger sex? in _my_ story? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> i decided to try and make things a little bit lighter and fluffier than my previous works in AI Dungeon. gotta be honest, im a little disappointed that the AI didn't pick up on the fact that Feferi loves fish puns, but tbf that's like some high-level shit right there and it's still p okay as is.

_Custom Scenario Seed Phrase:_

Feferi Peixes is a gray-skinned sea dweller troll. She is the heiress to the throne, and she is very enthusiastic about helping people. She is very sex positive and she likes you, and would like to bang you. Culling means coddling to Feferi. Feferi likes making fish puns. You are a human who has made your way to Alternia, and you find yourself on one of the many beaches; this one happens to be relatively near Feferi's hive, which is underwater. In the distance, you see Feferi swimming towards you, with

* * *

….a huge smile on her face.

"Hello," you say.

"Hmmm... hello..." Feferi says, looking at you up and down. She laughs. "Wow! You don't look like any troll I've ever seen before."

You nod slowly. "I'm not a troll, I'm human."

Feferi's eyes widen. "Human?” She gets a faraway look in her eyes. “Oh, like Jade! I remember now!" She waves at you. “My name is Feferi, what’s yours?”

“Ah, you’re the heiress, aren’t you?” She nods. “I’ve heard of you,” you say. You tell her your name, and she smiles.

"So what brings you to this beach?" Feferi asks.

You sigh. "I don't know. Just... kinda taking a break from everything."

"Oh, I know how that is." Feferi frowns. "The pressures of royal life can be so stressful! I was just swimming to relax.” Her face lights up. “Hey, I know! Do you want to see my hive? I have a whole garden inside filled with exotic sea creatures! It's really beautiful. It’s really great for taking your mind off of things."

"That... That actually seems really nice. Is it far away from here?" you ask.

"Oh, not at all!" Feferi smiles warmly. "Just follow me! You swim pretty slowly though. If only you had gills, then we could go faster."

"I can't breathe underwater."

"That's okay! Here, take this waterlung plant!" She pulls a blue-green stretch of what looks like kelp to you. You take it and by pressing it up to your face, you find that you can breathe even when you are underwater. That's pretty convenient!

"Thanks," you say. "I'll give it back to you when we get to your hive."

"Keep it!" Feferi beams. "Those plants are hard to come by. I'll just get a new one."

Wow. This girl is really nice! You swim off after her, eager to see her underwater hive. The two of you make your way out while staying on the surface.

"So..." you say. "You're the heiress? Does that mean you will be Empress soon?"

"Oh, no. Her Imperious Condescension would need to die first." Feferi giggles. "She's not very old, at least as far as fuchsia bloods go, so that is quite unlikely. It will probably be many more years before she dies."

"Oh..."

"I don't mind. The sea is a much more pleasant place than space!"

Feferi stops swimming and points to a hole in the reef. "This is it!" she says.

You swim through the hole and find yourself inside a huge atoll filled with water. The water is calm and still, and you can see your reflection on the surface of the water. The place is illuminated by an opening in the roof high above, which also lets in the sunlight to illuminate the atoll. You see many exotic fish swimming around, and there's every kind of coral you can think of.

"C'mon!" Feferi says, diving under the surface. You follow her down and after swimming awhile, you get to her hive at the bottom. You both go in and Feferi creates a huge air bubble around it so you can breathe without the waterlung.

"So, what do you think?" she asks.

"It's beautiful," you say, looking around at the decorations and furniture. You stare out the window at the ocean beyond.

Feferi smiles. "Yeah, it's my little corner of the world. So, what's your story?"

"My story? Oh. Um... Well, up until recently I was in a relationship with a girl from my planet. We lived together and did everything together. But then we broke up, and I'm still dealing with it all these months later. I can’t seem to feel right anymore.” You sigh. “It’s embarrassing, but I get like panic attacks sometimes.”

Feferi shakes her head. “Hey, not at all. Oh, you poor thing. That just sounds really scary!”

“Yeah,” you say. “They are.” You shift and say, “Then one day, I had a really bad one, like I didn’t know if I would come back. I blacked out, and I woke up on Alternia. I don't really know how I got here. I've been wandering around since then. I don’t know how to get back, and I’ve just gotten used to things here, and thought things would be okay." You throw your hands up. “And now everything that’s been happening here lately, the sickness and the politics…” you shove your hands in your pockets. “It’s just a lot.” Your eyes start to tear up.

Feferi nods. “It’s gotten pretty bad,” she says solemnly. She hands you a tissue, and you take it. "All that… it sounds really stressful. Here." She puts her arms around you, giving you a hug. It surprises you, but you relax and fall into her after a moment. "Um, thanks." you laugh. "I needed that."

"Just being friendly!"

You smile and look down, scratching the back of your head nervously.

"Hey..." Feferi says seriously. "I, uh, I have to confess, I've seen you before, walking along the beach." She turns red, and looks away, but you can still see the smile on the side of her face. "You seemed so serious, and sad. I've been interested in you for a few days, now." She spins around and jumps up. "And I figured the best thing to do would be to just march right up to you and say hi!" She spins around again and looks at you, beaming. "I'm really glad I did it, too!"

"I'm glad you did, too," you say, returning her smile.

"So..." Feferi says, swaying back and forth slightly. "Would you like to stay here with me for a while?"

"Yeah," you say, nodding. "I would like that."

"Great!"

You and Feferi talk for a little while about various things.

Eventually you end up returning to the topic of how you got here, and you tell her all about the worries and fears you've had, about how scared you are of the future and what will happen. She listens to you, does her best to comfort you. You realize that you've spent a long time talking about yourself, and you apologize.

"Hey," Feferi says, pulling you into a hug. "Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot." She picks up your hand. It feels nice. “I mean, to be honest,” she says, “I like hearing people’s stories. My friends are all...” She trails off. “Well, Fuchsia-bloods live a long time.” Feferi stares into the distance, then shakes her head. “Anyways, I mean to say, I’m glad to be able to connect with someone like you.” She sighs contentedly, and moves closer. "You know, we could do more than just talk if you want. I know it might not look like it, but I'm perfectly capable of helping in other ways as well." She leans in closer, and you're not sure if she's going to kiss you or not. You lean back, and she ends up kissing your cheek. "I like you, and I would like to help you feel nice. But hey! There's no pressure! You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. It's up to you!" She grins and rubs your hand.

"Yeah," you say. "I think I'd like that."

Feferi hops up and squeals in excitement. "Yay!" She turns down the lights and lets the glow from the bioluminescent fish swimming near the windows illuminate the room. You gasp at the beautiful colors dancing across the walls.

Feferi's lips touch your cheek, and you feel a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of you. The longer you stay here, the more relaxed you feel. She puts her hands on both of your cheeks and looks into your eyes. "Just close your eyes and relax, okay?"

You do as she asks, and feel her scooting closer to you. Her hands move from your face down to your shoulders, where they begin to knead the muscles. She rubs up and down your arms and then slides around to your back. Her hands go up and down your back as she rubs the stress and worry out of your body. It feels so good that you don't want her to stop.

She goes back to your arms and then to your legs, rubbing each one as she focuses on the parts of your body that need the most attention. She moves back up to your chest and then to your stomach. You feel as if every worry in your mind has been melted away. She shifts up to your neck and starts to massage your head, lightly touching your temples. The feeling is exquisite.

You feel as if you are floating on a cloud. All of your worries have been erased.

She smiles and moves her hands down your chest, and to your belly. "Hey," she said, biting her lip. "Is it okay if I go lower?"

You look at her, and nod.

She smiles and bites her lip again. She slides her hands under your waistband and hooks her fingers on the top of your underwear. She slides them down to your ankles, and you lift first one leg and then the other so she can take them off. She gasps as she looks at the part of your body that's beginning to become exposed.

"You look... really good,” she says.

Feferi begins to touch you, working her fingers in ways that feel so nice that you let out a tiny moan. She looks up into your eyes as she continues. You don't want her to stop. She puts her lips up to you between your legs, and suddenly you can feel the warmth of her mouth. It feels so good that your knees begin to buckle, but Feferi holds you up.

You sit in a nearby chair as she continues. The feeling gets more intense, and you begin to feel yourself getting close. You let out a gasp, and she looks up at you. "I don't want to stop," she says.

"Neither do I," you say.

Feferi smiles and goes back to work. You moan in ecstasy, and your body begins to shake as you release. Feferi looks up at you with a worried look and begins to slow down, but you shake your head. "I'm fine, I'm fine," you say. She goes back to work, and you shake again as you release a second time.

You sigh and look down at Feferi. Her face is flushed with red and her face fins are slightly more enlarged than normal. She's panting and struggling to catch her breath. "That was really hot," she says. "Was it nice?"

You look at her and smile as you nod your head.

"Good." She smiles and touches your cheek. She puts her hands around your neck and leans in to kiss you. You feel the warmth of her lips, and the taste of sea mist. "That was fun," she says.

"Yeah, it really was."

She hugs you and presses her warm body against yours.

"Did you know," says Feferi, "that you look absolutely adorabubble when you cum?" She pokes at your cheek and giggles. "I'm so glad we met."

"Me too." You put your arms around her and hold her tightly. "Me too."

She smiles and looks into your eyes. "I know this doesn't make everything better, but I hope you were able to feel nice for just a little bit." She holds your hand. "Sometimes it can be nice to just take a break."

You sigh and nod your head. "Yeah, I really needed this." You take a look at the clock on her wall and realize you've been there for several hours. You don't want to bother Feferi, so you get up to leave. "I guess you'll probably want me to get going."

"Oh no!" Feferi says. "I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything but if you want you can stay!" She nods and her face lights up as she continues to think about it. "Yeah! I'd be really happy to have you over tonight if you want!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Feferi says. "I'd love to cuddle with you for as long as you'd like tonight. And whenever you're ready, we can do that other thing again."

You blush and smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great! I'm so happy!" She kisses you again and squeezes your hand. "Let's watch a movie! Ooh, I know of this movie that Vriska, one of my friends from a long time ago, told me about! It's called Con Air! Do you wanna watch?"

You shrug. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
